Soeulmates
by lamz325
Summary: Ga Eul and Jae Kyung are cousins and they just moved back to Korea. They transfered to Shinhwa High. New Romances will bloom! But will conflicts get in the way?  Mainly Ga Eul and Yi Jeong Romance!
1. Chapter 1

Soulmates

The F4 boys were driving to Shinhwa High, their school. But they realized something. The crowd in front of them was not buzzing about them, but about some else. Woo Bin sent the F3 a text, "Dude, do you know what this is all about? I think it's a new student. But, no one ever gets this excited about a new student? Plus, did they already forget about us? ;)" Woo Bin added the last sentence sarcastically since the boys new that that was impossible. The boys decided to park their cars in their usual spots. The crowd was still busy. Once they made way, the saw what everyone was talking about. There were two gorgeous girls next to Geum Jan Di, Goo Jun Pyo's girlfriend. Once was had a stylish bob cut and was wearing high stiletto heels. She had sparkly black eye liner on. Woo Bin's draw dropped. This girl was HOT! Where had she been all his life? So Yi Jung, the cold-hearted Casanova/ potter prodigy, was the first to notice the other girl next Jan Di. She was a bit shorter than her spunky cousin next to her. But she was as equally gorgeous as her. In fact, in Yi Jung's eyes she was even more gorgeous. She had long hair with beautiful, soft curls at the end, which she had up in ponytail. Her shoe choice was less bold than her cousin's but just as stylish, she wore pink ballet flats. Her makeup was natural looking with light pink eye shadow.

The boys walked over to the three girls. Jan Di saw the boys and motioned the girls to them. "Hey Jun Pyo," she said," come over here!"

"Jan Di, that's your boyfriend right? " Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah he is. Why?" Jan Di answered back.

"Well, it's just that you're not talking to him like he is your boyfriend, Jan Di." Jae Kyung added. Jan Di shrugged since she always talked to her boyfriend like that; they were constantly bickering but, at the same time, they couldn't live without each other.

They boys made their way over. "Jan Di, introduce us to the beautiful ladies with you." Woo Bin said.

"Sure Woo Bin Sunbae. Guys, this is Chu Ga Eul and Ha Jae Kyung. They are both cousins and my best friends. I was friends with them when I studied in London. I only knew them for a few months, but they were soon my best friends since there weren't a lot of Koreans there." Jan Di concluded.

"Hi I'm Song Woo Bin." Woo Bin introduced to himself and winked to Jae Kyung.

"Hi I'm So Yi Jung." Yi Jung said as he introduced himself. He kissed Ga Eul's hand which made her laugh.

"I'm Goo Jun Pyo, the almighty!" Jun Pyo which made Ga Eul and Jae Kyung giggle. But this earned Jun Pyo a playful punch from his girlfriend.

"I'm Yoon Ji Hoo." Ji Hoo finished the introductions with a sweet smile.

"Well, we should get going. Jan Di, be sure to bring your two friends to our lounge for lunch." Woo Bin added.

Yi Jung smiled at Ga Eul before leaving with his friends.

_Wow! _Ga Eul thought. _They're all so gorgeous. They're like gods! Is it possible for someone to be so beautiful? Yi Jung Sunbae looks really sweet. My did my heart when he kissed my hand. And then the way he smiled at me before leaving! Am I dreaming? _

The girls slowly made their way to the Junior floor, where all their main subjects' classes took place. Ga Eul was not able to take her mind of the encounter earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Soeulmates

Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to Kimmy95 and Pers3as! Thanks for the support, girls! **

**And if anyone hasn't figured it out yet, Ga Eul and Jan Di are from rich families too just like the F4 and Jae Kyung!**

It was now lunch time at Shinhwa High and the three girls were standing outside the entrance to the F4 lounge. "Before we go in, I want to warn you two." Jan Di began, "Don't act like I don't know what's going on. Woo Bin Sunbae and Yi Jung Sunbae are both the biggest play boys in Korea. Woo Bin is known as a Don Jaun and Yi Jung is known as a Casanova. I'm warning you guys to not fall into their traps. Your hearts will only be broken."

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung nodded in unison. "Don't worry, Jan Di. Before he even gets the chance to hurt me, I'll make sure he regrets the day he was born." Jae Kyung defended herself. She had always been the stronger one. Jae Kyung had dated many guys before and she enjoyed clubbing. Ga Eul on the other hand was innocent and fragile. She had never even had her first kiss nor a boyfriend. Ga Eul simply looked at shoes; she didn't know what to say.

She had thought Yi Jung was sexy, hot, sweet, and a gentlemen. It's everything she looked for in a guy. Jae Kyung looked at Ga Eul, knowing what to do next. "And, I will protect Ga Eul too, from Yi Jung. I'm never going to let him break her heart." Jae Kyung added.

"Good, I just don't want to see you guys get hurt. Yi Jung Sunbae and Woo Bin Sunbae are nice, but it's a very bad thing to fall in love with them." Jan Di responded.

With that said, the three girls opened the door and walked into the lounge to meet the waiting F4. The boys were playing pool and immediately stopped when they saw the girls. The boys walked over and Jan Di gave Jun Pyo a quick peck on the cheeks.

"So, shall we sit and start lunch? It's about time! Yah, you girls took a long time!" Jun Pyo said impatiently.

"Calm down! Don't be so impatient. Yah! They got lost. They're new, you know?" Jan Di retorted and quickly came up with an excuse for the girls' lateness.

The groups of seven people sat down at a round table to eat the lunch that the F4 chef had prepared for them.

Yi Jung decided to start up a conversation with Ga Eul, thinking back to the bet that he had made with Woo Bin.

_FlashBack_

_The boys were playing pool while waiting for the girls to join them for lunch. "So, Yi Jung, what are your plans with Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked knowing his friend too well. _

_ "Hmmmm… I don't actually know. I mean she's really cute. But she's definitely not my type. She's way too innocent and just by looking at her I can tell that she believes in soulmates and happy endings. She probably hasn't even had her first kiss yet." Yi Jung said with a smirk. _

_ "What about you? You seem like you have your eyes on Jae Kyung." Yi Jung added. "You looked like you were in love when met her this morning!" Yi Jung laughed. This time, Jung Pyo and Ji Hoo laughed knowing that the Don Jaun would not fall in love with just any girl. _

_ "No way! Plus you were the one who looked in love! And did you see Ga Eul's face this morning. She is definitely in love with you. And soon, you will fall in love with her too." _

_ "I am never going to fall in love with that innocent girl! But let's make things a little interesting. Let's see which girl will confess her love for us first. Jae Kyung or Ga_ Eul?"

_"Fine,it's a deal. But I will definitely not fall in love with Jae Kyung! Ooooooh, this is about to get really fun. Whoever will get the other person's sports car for 3 months." Woo Bin added with a grin. _

_ Jun Pyo laughed, while Ji Hoo stayed silent since he was the F4's white prince. _

**A.N.: So now, you guys got to read the story's main conflict. The next chapter will definitely have some dissapointments and maybe a heart break as the story unfolds. I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review or leave me a comment! And I might also add Eun Jae to the story too! It's a possibility! And once again, thank you, Pers3as and Kimmy95!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N: Thanks for the support, Pers3as and Kimmy95! So here is chapter 3! I've had it in my head since I posted chapter 2 and I couldn't wait to write it right away! Please let me know what you think after you've read it! And suggestions for the story are welcome! **

**To Kimmy95: I actually tried to get an account on that website many times but every time I try to get one, it says that an error occurred! And about Eun Jae, I was hoping to maybe have her get in the way once Yi Jung and Ga Eul's relationship starts but, I love your suggestion. I think I'm going to try to somehow mash them together!**

Yi Jung decided to start up a conversation with Ga Eul. After all, he did have a bet to win. He didn't care much about having Woo Bin's car for 3 months. He was more interested in just having some much. It was getting pretty boring since Jun Pyo had finally gotten Jan Di to agree to be his girlfriend. He noticed that Woo Bin was already starting to flirt with Jae Kyung who seemed to already give into his charms.

"So Ga Eul, tell me about yourself." Yi Jung said with a breathtaking smile that made Ga Eul's heart skip a beat. She knew that she should take caution around Yi Jung after what Jan Di had told her. But, she couldn't help be captivated by him.

"Well, I was born in Paris. Both of my parents are Korean, but my dad owns Chu Hotels, you know? So, we're always traveling. I really like it when I was little. But I never got to have friends for a long time. I met Jan Di when I was in London for a few months two years ago. And then Jae Kyung's parents decided to move their business to here." Yi Jung nodded knowing that Jae Kyung was the heiress to J. K. Group. " My parent's finally thought I was old enough so they bought me a house here. But, my uncle and aunt are watching over me, for the sake of my parent's."

"But tell me about you? I mean I know who you are. Everyone does, you're one of the F4. But who's the real you?" Ga Eul asked hoping to get to know him better. His dazzling eyes just wanted her to hear his voice more and more.

"Well I'm into pottery, it's like my life. I've doing it since I was five years old. It's always been a part of who I am." He decided to leave out his Casanova image, knowing it would scare her away. Ga Eul nodded. She wanted to bring up his play boy ways, but chose not to since it would be personal.

On the other side of the table, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were hitting it off. They were flirting and laughing with each other. Ga Eul saw that Jan Di and Jun Pyo were bickering as always. Then, she saw the white prince, sitting on her other side, sitting quietly eating. She had heard that he was shy. But, she had also heard that music was his passion. At least it was one thing that they had in common. So, she decided to start a conversation.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, what instruments do you play?" Ga Eul asked. She had heard about his passion for music.

"I play the piano, violin, and guitar." He replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh really? That's amazing! I've been playing piano since I was five years old. My mom taught me. And I've been doing ballet since I was five too." Ga Eul proudly a

"Then you should come to the Su Am Foundation Building sometime. We have a ballet studio there. You're welcome to practice or do whatever you need." Ji Hoo said with that same breath taking smile that she loved.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, do you like Beethoven or Mozart better?" Ga Eul asked. And so they began their debate on the famous composers they loved. They completely left Yi Jung out of the picture which made him angry.

_What the hell is Ji Hoo doing? Ga Eul is supposed to be interested in me, not him.I was supposed to woe her. Damn it! I don't want to lose to Woo Bin! This is the matter of my pride! _

Lunch soon ended and the girls went back to their classes. The remaining hours of the day also passed. It was the end of the day and all of the students were going to their after school activities. Others who had none to attend were making their way home. The F4 were walking towards their cars. From a distance, Yi Jung heard a sweet voice. He recognized it as Ga Eul's voice. He turned and saw her. Her back was too him and she was talking to someone. That someone looked like a guy. He quickly checked to see it wasn't Ji Hoo, or he would surely have to have a word with that guy. He paid attention more, to eavesdrop to their conversation.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to come." She said.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow. Bye. " The guy replied.

"Bye." Ga Eul replied. When the boy turned to leave, Yi Jung caught a glimpse of his face. He quickly recognized it as Soo Pyo's face, a junior.

Yi Jung balled his fist in anger. _So first she was not interested in me. Then, she flirted with Ji Hoo. Now, she already has a date with someone else? _This was the first time that a girl had not fallen for Yi Jung's charms right away. But little did Yi Jung, now that Ga Eul was doing all of this to get him out of her mind. She had talked to Ji Hoo during lunch, to avoid falling in love with his eyes and smile even more. She agreed to go out on a date with Soo Pyo only to avoid Yi Jung and the possibility that he might ask her out on a date.

Woo Bin, knowing exactly what was going on since he was Yi Jung's best friend, called Ga Eul over. " Hey Ga Eul, come over here!" Woo Bin called. _I have to get those love birds together somehow. _

**Please leave me a comment! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it may not be that great but, please bear with me; it's my first fanfic! And all suggestions are welcomed! :D **


End file.
